A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit
by changeofheart505
Summary: The Nile is a long river to travel. It's the Nile, that holds the secrets of the next journey. Join us, as we travel the Nile 5000 years in the past. Secrets are revealed and friendship will be tested. Will the Queen of Thieves return to the present, or will she find a reason to remain in the past? HarryxOC and Sakefia.
1. Prologue

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit

Prologue

 _You know, the past has ways of catching up to you._

 _But it's not your fault._

 _You don't always understand why things happen to you._

 _We can speak for ourselves._

 _Lost in the past._

 _Last year, we were knocked out cold and had wacky visions._

 _I guess...they're real._

 _They denile is not just a river in Egypt._

 _But I've been dead for over 5000 years._

 _I've seen nothing but darkness and the 21st century._

 _Can you blame me for being indenile?_

 **Review!  
**

 **Short, but a good way to start the story.**

 **Next chapter, we go to Hogwarts!**


	2. Chapter 1: Boggarts on a Train!

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit

Chapter 1: Boggarts on a Train!

"This is it," Sydney smiled as she sat with her friends on the Hogwarts Express. "Our second year! Think our DADA teacher will be better this year?"

Sakura shrugged, "If they're anything like him, I'll set off a hoard of Kuribohs on them."

"Why Kuribohs?" Kura asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Killed them by cuteness. I'm taking a page out of your book."

Kura pouted.

Mason chuckled.

He felt out of place as the only guy in the compartment, but then again...

"Hey," he said, "Sakura..."

Sakura looked up at him. "What?"

"Are you ever-"

He stopped his question, when he noticed Sydney shivering.

"Here," he put his coat over her shoulders, blushing slightly as he did, "anyone else feel cold."

The others nodded.

"I think we stopped..." Estrella whispered. She and Tsu weren't shivering as much, being used to the cold, but something was off.

"Is Jack pranking us?!" Madison hissed as frost began to cover the window.

The others shrugged.

"But why stop the train for a prank?" Kura asked.

There was a shrug of silence before-

WHAM!

the door slid open.

Rapunzel looked at them, panting, "Something's wrong...Jack and Merida passed out...AGAIN!"

This caught the others attention. Rapunzel was pulled in.

The poor girl was shivering.

"Merida kept saying something about a bear, and Jack kept saying something about drowning..." she muttered.

Kura then let out a shriek.

The others turned towards her and saw her pointing at the door.

The others screamed as well as what looked like your typical Grim Reaper without a scythe appeared.*

Kura let out a whimper as it got closer.

"Kura?" Sakura looked at her twin in concern.

"Don't leave me alone...please...don't leave me alone..."

"KURA?!"

The Grim Reaper like creature crept closer.

The compartment felt like it was freezing.

Rapunzel flinched as it went closer to her, seeing as to how she was the closest, only to have it shriek as a silvery blue...wolf? appeared.

It flew off and the room lost its chill.

Mason had Madison and Sydney wrapped around his arms.

Estrella was hiding her face in Tsu's shoulder.

And Kura was crying to Sakura's chest, muttering under her breath, as Sakura stroked the top of her hair.

A man walked in.

While he looked...well...not in the best shape, but as if he just got the best job in the world and found his best suit for it.

Yeah...that works.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Tsu nodded, "We will be...what was that?"

"A dementor. They make you relive your worst memories...before they take your soul with a kiss."

"So..." Estrella said, "kinda like a reverse fairy tale? Ya know, you kiss the princess and she wakes up. They kiss you and they take your soul..."

The man chuckled, "An...interesting way to put it, but yes. Something like that. Here. Chocolate helps."

He handed over a bar of chocolate.

Sakura took it and cut off a piece.

She handed it over to Rapunzel, who took a piece and handed the rest to Mason.

Mason took it and split into three parts. He handed one to Sydney and one to Madison.

"Thanks...uh..." Rapunzel blushed, not knowing the strange man's name.

He smiled gently, "Remus Lupin. Glad to help."

With that, he left.

Kura clutched Sakura's shirt, their eyes pulsing with the package that Sakura had gotten last year.

The others frowned at it.

As soon as they reached Hogwarts, they would find out what it was.

 **Review!**

 ***I can't be the only one who sees Dementors like this...can I?**


	3. Chapter 2: Stone of Ra or Portkey?

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit

Chapter 2: Stone of Ra or Portkey?

Kura sighed from where she sat at the Gryffindor table.

She, like many others, had been thrilled to have Remus as their DADA teacher. If he knew about Dementors, he would be a good teacher...hopefully. He proved it on the train. Right?

"You okay?" Harry asked as he sat down.

She looked up at him. "Why are you late?"

"Well-"

"Oi, Potter!" Harry and Kura turned around to face Draco Malfoy, "Is it true? You FAINTED on the train?"

A Slythering next to him mimicked fainting and the other Slytherins laughed.

Ron sneered at them and turned Harry around.

Kura, however, locked eyes with Sakura. Sakura held up the package and placed it before herself.

She placed her cheek on her palm.

'What are you?' She wondered.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the package again.

Jack and Elsa looked at her out of the corner of their eyes.

Sakura held up a box and slowly opened it.

She frowned, her eyes pulsing again, as she pulled out a chipped sandstone with the eye of Ra.

She turned it around and looked at them, "All that waiting for a rock?"

Jack shrugged.

Sakura sighed and rubbed the stone.

The familiar texture making her feel nostalgic.

"Yami," Draco spoke up, "what's going on with your stone?"

Sakura shot him an odd look and gasped.

The stone started glowing in a bright, golden, light.

Silence filled the hall, only to be broken by Sakura's screaming.

Once the light died down, where Sakura sat, was the sandstone.

"Sakura?!" Kura yelled as she sat up.

Her blue eyes became half violet.

Sydney walked over, "I'm sure she's fine-"

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?!"

Mason, who overheard them, frowned, "I know this is hard, especially seeing as to how she was in Slytherin-"

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Draco said automatically.

Ron snorted, "Of course YOU'D say that. But everyone knows that where the evil people go. No offense Jack, Elsa, Kura."

Kura's frown deepened and she ran out of the hall. Ron sighed and turned back to his meal, not really listening to Hermione as she reprimanded him.

* * *

Kura knew she shouldn't have entered the Slytherin common room.

But honestly, she just wanted the other half of herself.

'They wouldn't understand,' she thought bitterly as she clutched Sakura's spare robes, 'yami isn't evil...sure she...may have wanted to kill a guy...but that was in the past...she's changed...'

"Yami?"

Kura looked up.

"Oh..." she muttered, "hi Draco."

Draco frowned, "Okay...one, how'd you get in here, two what's up with your eyes, and three why are you in here?"

Kura bit her lips, "I...can't tell you...not everything at least. You'll think I'm crazy...and...for what it's worth...I don't think being in Slytherin in bad. Sakura used to tell me, that after hearing all the things people said about Slytherin, if you got sorted into it, the school was basically saying, 'You're a bad kid...have fun being an asshole shithead...'* but...that's not true. Is it?"

Draco sat down close to the fire, "No. Not all of us are like that."

Kura didn't reply. Her grip on the robes before her just grew stronger.

"Do you have to mock him?"

"Who?"

"Harry."

"Oh...well, no, I don't HAVE to, but I CHOOSE to. Why? I...honestly have no idea. Maybe it's because he just assumed the worst of me without knowing me, maybe it's because I couldn't get him as a friend-"

"I wonder why..."

"Shut it."

Kura cracked a smile and chuckled, "Imagine this...a Slytherin and a Gryffindor...having a nice chat."

"They'd kill us." Draco grinned. "Do you miss her?"

Kura nodded, "It may be hard to believe, but it's like I lost half my soul..."

Draco said nothing.

Silence befell the two.

They didn't pay attention to the footsteps coming near until.

"Uh..." Jack let out a cough, "hi?"

Draco and Kura looked at him.

"Overland."

"Hi Jack."

"Kura, Draco." Jack grinned, "Oh! Here. I thought...you might want it..."

He handed Kura the sandstone.

Kura smiled bitterly.

"Thanks...I'll see you both tomorrow...maybe..."

Kura stood, hugging the robes to her chest, and walked out.

Jack and Draco stared as she walked out.

They stared at each other, but then went their seperate ways.

 **Review!  
**

 **Taken from CinemaSins', "Everything Wrong with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Starting Divide

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit

Chapter 3: Starting Divide

The next day, Kura had woken up extra early.

She clutched her chest and muffled a sob.

She grabbed Sakura's robes and ran to the bathroom after grabbing her belongings and changing.

Locking the door behind her, she turned to a mirror, watching as her raven and rose colored hair turned a deep brown and became short and choppy.

Her eyes remained their half and half coloring.

She pulled on Sakura's robes and grabbing her own, along with her belongings, and walked towards a corner of the bathroom.

The shadows wrapped around her and she appeared near the Great Hall.

Hesitantly, she walked into the hall and made her way towards the Slytherin table.

She sat where Sakura would sit and placed a hand on her chest.

"Uh...Sakura?" Jack asked as he saw her sit down.

Kura lifted her head and shook her head.

"Kura?"

"Yami?" Draco asked as he finally got a look at her.

"Hi..."

* * *

Sakura groaned as she woke up.

She was wrapped in someone's arms.

But...boys and girls slept in separate dorms...so who...?

She turned her head and bit back a gasp.

She turned her head back around and smiled softly.

'He's here...I can't tell if this is a dream or not...but he's here...' she smiled softly.

She closed her eyes and leaned into the man's arms.

His hold tightened, and she moved closer to him.

'I don't care if this is a dream...it feels to real to be one...'

* * *

Jack and Draco weren't friends.

But they got along for the sake of the one Gryffindor who was their friend.

Not that Draco would ever admit that out loud.

"What happened to you Kura?" Jack asked.

Kura smiled bitterly. "I'm...I...feel half...empty..."

She clutched her chest again.

She stood up and pulled off the Slytherin robes and replaced them with her own from Gryffindor.

"I'll see you in class..." she walked off, taking her schedule from McGonnagal, and headed towards her first class, ignoring the calls of her other friends.

She just wanted to be alone.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Gryffindor in Slytherin

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit

Chapter 4: Gryffindor in Slytherin

Merida frowned as Kura walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked. The others, with the exception of Jack, Kura and Elsa, had gathered at the Gryffindor table shrugged.

Tsu placed her hand on her chin, "She's never been away from Sakura for long. Even last year, they managed to visit each other at night."

"WHAT?!" Merida, Ron and Harry yelled.

Tsu glanced at them.

"It's true," Estrella murmured, "it's a rare form of magic that can't be detected. Tsu and I can do it, and a few boys in Japan can as well."

Merida grumbled but nodded.

Sydney bit her lips and looked around.

Seeing the hall almost empty, she turned to the others, and said, "Do you think that's why she spends most of her time with the Slytherins?"

Tsu nodded.

They all glanced at the Slytherin table in time to see Kura walk in and sit next to Jack.

The brunette glanced at her and reached over.

He rested his hand on her shoulder and didn't let go.

Elsa walked in and sat in front of them.

Anna sighed. "I wish we could do something..."

* * *

It had taken some time for the Slytherins to accept Kura into their ranks.

They didn't know how, but the Gryffindor girl would always find a way into their common room.

Sakura's trunk and bed sat empty, and that's where they would find here.

The girl would often talk to Elsa, Jack, Mavis, and to everyone's shock, Draco.

The pale blond male would never say anything, when questioned.

He made no remarks.

No sneers.

No jabs.

Nothing.

Kura had basically become the first Gryffindor to enter Slytherin.

It wasn't a satisfying thought to many, but to the ones who knew WHY, it made perfect sense. She had taken to wearing either uniform with the opposite robes, she rarely smiled, her eyes seemed to become more violet each day…

…if only they could find out how to make Sakura return. Then things would go back to normal…right?

* * *

Zahra sighed as she woke up.

"Morning Zahra," Akefia said as he looked at her.

Zahra smiled, "Morning 'Kefi."

Akefia rolled his eyes at the childish nickname only Zahra could get away with. She chuckled and looked up at him.

She stood up and walked over to him.

She wrapped her arms around him, "I want to savor these moments forever…"

Akefia smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "What's gotten into you?"

Zahra bit her lips, knowing it would sound ridiculous to tell him the truth, and only said, "I feel as if we were apart for too long…but it was all a dream…"

'I wish it were only a dream…'

Akefia said nothing.

He just held onto his lover.

* * *

Harry looked at the sight before in awe.

He knew that Kura had basically moved in with the Slytherins on most nights, but he refused to believe that she would ever communicate or befriend Draco Malfoy.

But the sight before him couldn't be less than true.

The brunette girl, who they had discovered took on that appearance due to it being what Sakura looked like with her natural hair, was walking alongside the pale blond.

'I could accept anyone….really, but why MALFOY?'

He wanted nothing but to go over and rip the girl away from the git.

But he knew Kura had already snapped at several people, professors included, for trying to remove her from Slytherin or her green and silver clad companions.

The girl apparently knew some pretty nasty hexes.

She was more irate and she tended to adopt the traits of Slytherin, when she hung around them.

'She's changed…and I don't like it,' Harry thought as he watched the two walk to a tree.

Draco climbed it and offered Kura a hand.

Harry shook his head as she took it. 'He'll only hurt her later…I'm sure of it.'

He ducked behind a tree, when Kura turned around.

* * *

Kura looked down from where she sat on a tree branch.

"What are you looking at Yami?" Draco asked as he looked to where she sat.

Kura shook her head. "I thought I saw someone…it was nothing Draco."

The Malfoy heir nodded but said nothing.

They sat in silence, the occasional voice of a few students or professors, or the sounds of animals broke it a few times.

Draco stole a glance at Kura.

The odd combination of the Slytherin uniform with the Gryffindor robes was something he and many others were still getting used to.

And some were still questioning his "friendship" with the girl, despite the fact, that she and her sister, were in fact, muggleborns.

"Is it true?" Kura asked out of the blue, "that next year all students will be required to take Muggle studies?"

Draco groaned and nodded, "Blasted…Dumbledore thinks if we all understood muggled better, we'd get along better…"

"Say that to the Salem Witch Trials…"

"The…oh THAT…"

"So you heard of it?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's one of the reasons purebloods hate muggles."

Kura nodded, "I can understand that. People were accused of having magic and killed. Whether or not they really had magic."

She sighed and looked around once more.

She spotted raven hair and frowned.

Her eyes' violet tint grew a bit more. She and Harry locked eyes.

Harry's eyes were silently pleading, but Kura shook her head bitterly.

She didn't want pity at the moment, it seems as if that's all everyone's been giving her, all she wanted was for someone to talk to her and not make a big deal out of it.

That's what she got from the Slytherins.

Elsa filled in that sisterly gap Sakura's disappearance had caused. She and Kura had developed a bond, that not only helped the suffering brunette, but it also helped Elsa, who had hoped it would help her better her own relationship with Anna.

Jack was the only person to ever hear her laugh, if not smile, having taken her in as his new partner in crime. He knew better than to bring up Sakura. He knew that not only did Sakura leave her own wand behind, but Kura could somehow use it along with her own.

Mavis had been a shock to the others. The girl wasn't an old friend. They barely spoke to each other. But Mavis had this thing about her that just made you want to get to know her. Being a vampire, the girl knew what it was like to be alone.

She was an only child and had been among the first few Slytherins to welcome Kura into their ranks.

And finally…there was Draco. He treated her no differently than before. He still saw her as Kura Yami, or, well, Yami, she was still a mudblood to him, she was still the one who figured out he had ripped a page out of a book with the basilisk information on it…he saw nothing different other than her being in two houses due to her loss.

She was basically another Slytherin now.

Sure, she might be a Gryffindor, but she wasn't ready to go back. Not until Sakura returned.

But no one knew when that would happen.

And until then, she would do nothing, but remain in Slytherin.

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Caught up in the past

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit

Chapter 5: Caught in the Past

Zahra Re couldn't help but relive her glory days. She never stopped being the Queen of Thieves. It was pitch black out. She and Akefia were back in their field. And their next stop was the tomb of a pharaoh. It may not be the one they were after, but that didn't matter.

"Keep an eye out," Akefia told her. Zahra nodded.

She crossed her arms, Nile river eyes gazing out into the darkness for anyone who would come by.

Akefia ran inside the tomb with a sack and got to work.

The moment he was gone, Zahra felt herself crumble.

'How will I keep this up?' She wondered, 'I shouldn't even be here. I shouldn't be in the past...but...'

She looked back at the tomb and smiled slightly.

'I feel as if I got another chance. I can be happy again...'

She placed a hand on the choker around her neck.

It should have been on Kura's neck.

But Kura...Sakura. She didn't exist here.

She wasn't born yet.

But she was.

She would be.

In 5000 years.

But that was far away.

And who knows what could happen...is she changed anything.

'I can't relive that...' she clenched her fist and sighed. 'It'll just hurt more...'

"Anyone come by?" Akefia asked as he walked out, sack loaded, belts draped over his body.

Zahra sighed, "No. Where's the fun in that?"

Akefia chuckled. "You'll get your kill next time."

Zahra smirked and nodded.

'I can't tell him anything. Not yet. I want to make more memories before our time comes.'

She helped him load their horses and they rode off.

'I have to make the most of this...and forget who I will become.'

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Tale of the Queen of Thieves

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit

Chapter 6: Tale of the Queen of Thieves

Days had turned into weeks.

Weeks since Sakura had vanished.

Since Kura had begun to wear the Slytherin uniform and robes.

And all her friends were beginning to worry.

Well, except Jack and Elsa, who saw her daily.

"I miss her. She's my best friend." Sydney said sadly. She poked her food with her fork.

Merida nodded, "She's different. Ever since Sakura left, it's like she's trying to-"

"Take her place..." Tsu paled, "Dear Ra, why didn't this occur to me before!"

The others stared at her.

Tsu shook her head, "Not here. Outside."

They nodded and got up.

Walking outside, Tsu began her explanation, "Sakura, Kura, Estrella and myself are holder of four Sennen Items. There are seven original and four that weren't made. The four that we hold. Sakura and Kura have the band and choker. I have the dagger and Estrella has the staff."

The others nodded.

Tsu took out the dagger, "I didn't think we'd ever have to tell you guys about the items...but..."

She sighed and continued, "5000 years ago in Ancient Egypt, an evil arose. Shadow Games played by great pharaohs threatened the world, until one vanished it. That pharaoh was the son of the pharaoh who had the items created. The Seven Sennen items. The Puzzle, the Ring, the Ankh, the Tauk, the Scale, the Eye and the Rod. All having great powers, but at a great cost. A village of thieves, slaughters, massacred of ninety-nine lives, with one sole survivor: Akefia Tozouku. The King of Thieves. Or, so that's how many believe the tale to go. He had friend. Zahra Re, abandoned by her family when her village was raided, Zahra lived in Kul Elna with her closest and dearest friend. Losing the other home and family she had, Zahra swore her loyalty to him."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Anna asked, leaning forwards as she got into the story.

"Over the years they became Egypt's most wanted criminals. And over the years, friendship turned into love, and one day, Akefia proposed-"

"Aaaww..."

"However, fate has its way of interfering. The day after he did so, Akefia perished. His soul locked away in the Sennen Ring he had stolen, while the Pharaoh he had sworn his revenge upon, had his own sealed in the Puzzle. Zahra, out of grief, lashed out at the God, Ra. Having her own soul divided and sealed in the band and choker she wore. Her soul in the band, her innocence and sanity in choker."

"Band and..." Hiccup trailed off, eyes wide in realization.

Tsu nodded, "The years went by before her Items were found and gifted to a young girl by the name of Sakura Yami. Seeing as Zahra barely remembered her name but rather the meaning, she took the girls original, while the girl became-"

"Kura..." Harry said slowly.

"But have posed as twins, never once separating, for when they do, they slowly fade away from who they were. Zahra would survive, but Kura would perish, as all light does. Sakura and I are the darker halves of a split soul, while Kura and Estrella are the light. We can't be apart for longer than a week before things begin to change. I believe I know where Sakura is, but I need some help."

Tsu stood, held her hand out to Estrella and the two walked away.

The others shared a look at the new information.

Four of their friends were souls split into two.

And one just lost her first half at the beginning of the year which meant...

"Kura's gonna die if we don't get Sakura back." Sydney whispered. They looked back at the castle, wondering, when, and how, they could get back Sakura and hopefully, the old Kura.

 **Review!  
**

 **Short, I know, but they will get longer. As of right now, this series is my main priority on FFN. I won't be updating other stories, and if I do, all the chapters will be short, like this one. I already have another chapter finished, but it'll take some time to publish, seeing as to I need to figure out when I can bring it in.**

 **Seeing to it as I have college four days of the week, all updates will be on the weekend.**


	8. Chapter 7: Crystalline

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit

Chapter 7: Crystalline

Kura sighed as she made her way back to the dungeons. She rubbed the sandstone in her hands and walked on silence.

"Hey Kura!" Jack waved to the girl, who didn't respond. He dropped his hand and looked confused, but then shrugged and figured it was one of those days, when she just wanted to be alone. With that thought in mind, he set off to find someone to prank.

 _Tell me what to say_  
 _And lead me through the shadows_

Kura sighed as Jack left. Reaching up, her hand brushed against the sandstone that had replaced her choker. She bit the inside of her cheek and walked on. She was heading to a room she had found and hadn't told anyone about.

 _Show me the escape_  
 _Where you go I will follow_

She found a few days ago.

"I need this..." she whispered to herself, "it's for the best."

 _I left behind_  
 _All that I used to be_  
 _So that you'd stay with me_

The room was vast. Hidden. It changed to her liking. Filled with nothing, having the blackest floor, the most pure white walls, and single window, which played the same scene over and over. A fireplace was alive, its flame changing color with her mood, at the moment, the room was a deep blue.

 _And you've become_  
 _Everything that I need_  
 _For my sanity_

Walking over to far wall, Kura fell to her knees, reaching out with her hand. Where her finger touched, a mark appeared. As if in a trance, she wrote word after word. She drew symbol after symbol. Each new one glowing in the blue light of the fire.

 _How can something so enticing_  
 _Have such awful side effects?_  
 _All the itching and the scratching_  
 _From withdrawal keeps me out of check_

This was her new escape.

Lowering her hand, she let her nearly violet eyes scan the wall. Satisfied, she got up and walked around the room.

 _I am fixated_  
 _On all of the things_  
 _We were together..._

She noticed the room changed to indigo. Looking at the fire, she saw it changed to reflect her calmness at the moment. With a bitter smile, she walked over to the window. While it wasn't winter, outside, was nothing but snow. Freshly fallen and still falling slowly.

 _But those are fragments_  
 _That are better off_  
 _Lost forever_

"Where did you go Sakura?" She wondered out loud. She turned her gaze back to the wall she was at earlier.

 _I'm falling apart piece by piece_  
 _To shards of what you have made of me_

The words stood out clearly.

 **Alone**

 **Tired**

 **Lonely**

 **Dyeing Light**

She sat down, sliding against the wall as her eyes remained on the wall. "Why did you leave me? You promised...you promised..."

* * *

Zahra smiled bitterly at Seth. Akefia had gone out on one his solo routes. She stayed behind, and was having a small talk with her beloved King Cobra.

"It's hard Seth," she said, her cheek falling into her hand. "I promised I'd be there for her. I promised..."

The snake flicked his tongue out, **_"My Queen, the future has changed your heart."_**

Zahra snorted, her mind going to her and Kura's Ka. The change of heart.

 _But I've risen above all that I have become_  
 _Turned from the pain I was trained to love_

She stood up, picking up Seth and placing him on her shoulders. Walking outside, she looked up at the moon. It was bright and beautiful in the desert.

 _I left behind_  
 _All that I used to be_  
 _But this time_  
 _I did it to me_  
 _And you were everything I needed_  
 _To set me free_

"I need to get back Seth," she said into the night. She let her gaze fall onto the cobra on her shoulders. "I need to show her I haven't forgotten her."

Seth was silent and Zahra sighed as she made her way back under the ruins of Kul Elna.

* * *

Kura looked at the wall once more. She had returned to it, sentences had begun to form. She smiled slightly, before letting it fall. She had to go back to the Great Hall. She could only disappear for a small amount of time, before someone started to look for her.

 **I** **am not going to be scared anymore.**

 **I will not run**

 **Nothing will stop me**

 **I am much stronger than you'll ever give me credit for**

 **I won't let you belittle me**

 **You can't hurt me**

 **I am strong**

 **I am fearless**

 **I survived**

 **I'm proud of myself**

 **I** **love myself**

 **I'm happy**

 **I don't need you**

 **I'm unstoppable**

 **I am brave**

 **I'm a good person**

 **Never again**

 **I did this for me**

She turned her back to the wall and made her way to the door. As she walked out, her eyes fell onto the wall once more. She closed the door, making the fire die out, blacking out the room. She backed away from the door and watched as it vanished.

 _If I cut the strings_  
 _That held me hostage_  
 _Would fall and shatter?_  
 _If that's what it takes_  
 _To breathe again_  
 _Would it even matter?_

She walked towards the Great Hall.

"Kura!" Jack ran up to her, "Was today one of THOSE days?"

Kura looked at him, "Yeah. But I'm fine now. Promise."

Jack looked skeptical, but nodded slowly. "Okay, so are you sitting with us, or at Gryffindor."

"With you. You know that until Sakura comes back-"

"You won't sit there."

Kura nodded and the two walked into the Great Hall and made their way to the Slytherin table. Draco looked up at them before turning back to conversation with Pansy.

 _How can something so enticing_  
 _Have such awful side effects?_  
 _All the itching and the scratching_  
 _From withdrawal keeps me out of check_

Kura noticed the bandage on his hand, "Are you okay?"

Pansy glared up at her, "This doesn't concern you Mud-"

"I'll live." Draco interrupted. Pansy shot him a betrayed look which was ignored. Kura nodded. She was used to this type of thing with Draco. Typically, unless they were alone, they spoke few words.

 _I am fixated_  
 _On all of the things_  
 _We were together..._  
 _But those are fragments_  
 _That are better off_  
 _Lost..._

She looked over the Gryffindor table, then let her eyes fall on the Hufflepuff table, and then the Ravenclaw table. Hiccup was looking right back at the Slytherin table. But his grassy green eyes fell on the body next to her. She smirked slightly and watched in amusement, as Hiccup noticed her gaze on him. She chuckled slightly and winked as he went red and looked away.

 _And just_  
 _How can something so enticing_  
 _Have such awful side effects?_  
 _All the itching and the scratching_  
 _From withdrawal keeps me out of check_

"Kura? KURA!"

Kura turned to Jack, "Uh, sorry. What was that?"

"I asked if you could help me with Potions..." Jack said slowly.

Kura let out a small "Oh."

She nodded and stood up, "Let's go."

Jack grinned, "Awesome! While we're at it, we can come up with new pranks!"

Kura chuckled slightly.

 _I am fixated_  
 _On all of the things_  
 _We were together..._  
 _But those are fragments_  
 _That are better off..._  
 _Lost forever!_

She walked towards the dungeons, Jack walking next to her.

"Kura?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kura nodded and Jack let the subject drop, "Anyways, I was thinking of making a potion that could make frost just by touch..."

Kura smiled at the brunette, listening as he continued to explain his new idea, which easily reflected his love for winter.

The duo walked into an empty classroom, neither of them noticing the Head of Slytherin watching them.

 **Review!**

 **So, seeing as this book reflects on Kura and Sakura/Zahra Re, as do all the books with their "main character(s)," the series will shift from classes, to the main character. I'm trying my best to finish this series, and have already planned out the other stories.**

 **This story will eventually introduce more of the YGO series.**

 **-S/Z &K**


	9. Chapter 8: Concerns of a Potions Master

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit

Chapter 8: Concerns of the Potions Master

Severus Snape, while intimidating, was a fair man, when he chose to be. This was one of those times. He knew of the Gryffindor girl who had made her way into the Slytherin dorms, without the password. He knew of the loss of one his best students. And he knew what it was doing to her twin, the girl who had moved into the Slytherin dorms.

"Miss Yami," he said as she walked by.

* * *

Kura sighed as she rubbed her eyes. Another day had gone by.

'I need to go back to that room,' she thought. 'But I need something...'

She was making her way to the dungeons, and made her way there easily. She walked over to Sakura's side of her dorm, and smiled slightly at the ceramic looking mask. Grabbing it, she placed it in her bag and quickly made her way out.

"Miss Yami."

Kura stopped and cringed. She turned around and smiled at the Potions professor, "Hello Professor Snape."

"Miss Yami, it's not often I approach a student with my concerns-"

"No offense Professor, but, I uh-"

"-I can see the loss of your sister has changed you Miss Yami."

Kura gripped her bag and looked away.

"If you wish not to speak to Minerva," the Potions master continued, " then know that I am willing to listen."

Kura nodded and slowly made her way around the man.

She managed to get a few feet away, when he said, "After all, she was one of my best students. It'd be a shame, if her sister became lost before she returned. And Miss Yami? I believe you won't let her down."

She turned around, but Snape had left.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the mask. She rested her back against a wall and slid down slowly. She looked at the mask and let out a sob. She felt something wrapping around her, knowing it was the shadows, simply giving her comfort. After all, she had had other professors approach her about coming to them.

But why did Snape have this effect on her?

What did he do that the others didn't do?

'He said she was his best student,' she realized, 'he...he doesn't think it's all for nothing.'

She broke free of the shadows embrace and ran towards the room she had called her own.

"I'm getting you back yami," she promised herself.

After all, it was the concerns Snape had shown that finally broke her out of her stupor.

She was getting the other half of her soul back. And nothing and no one was going to stop her.

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Fading Light Part 1

A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2

Chapter 9: Fading Light Part 1

Kura sighed as she paced around the room she had found. The room was a deep red, showing off her frustration. She needed to figure this out.

"This is impossible!" She yelled, slamming her fist into the table she had had appear. She huffed and let her cheek rest on her palm, tapping the table rapidly.

She looked around before grinning. She grabbed a book she had laid on the table, and flipped through it.

The Book of Sennen Mages was an old book Sakura had, well, stolen. In it were many spells and potions. Including….

"Salire Tempore."

Time Jump.

The potion was an advanced one, but she was sure she knew someone who would be willing to take on the challenge.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Hagrid's. The trio knew that Buckbeak was going to be...put down to say it gently, and had decided to go console their friend.

"Do you think we should have told the others?" Ron asked as they made their way to the half giant's hut, "Ya know, like Merida or Hiccup?"

Harry shook his head, "They're too worried over Kura now that Sakura is gone-"

"You!" Hermione said as she stormed over to a trio of boys. Harry and Ron looked over and saw that the trio was Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco shot them a mocking smile, "Ah! Come to see the show?!"

Hermione had none of it as she shoved her wand into his face after screaming on her way down, "You foul-loathsome-evil little cockroach!"

Draco whimpered as the wand touched his chin.

"Hermione no!" Ron said as he and Harry caught up. Shooting Draco a wary glare, he added, "He's not worth-"

"You foul-loathsome-evil little cockroach!" A familiar voice cut him off.

Hermione lowered her wand and the group of six looked around.

"Honestly, I've heard better insults Hermione. That was pathetic."

Hermione turned to her friends, but both shook their heads, indicating they didn't see anyone.

She sighed silently, but as Draco and his friends chuckled, she turned and socked him in the face.

"Malfoy! Are you okay?!"

The trio of boys ran off, looking back at Hermione for a brief second.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked up at Harry and Ron, "That felt goo-AH!"

Hermione soon found herself on the ground.

Her face in the ground, she tried to look up at who had pinned her.

"Hello Hermione."

"KURA!"

Kura smiled bitterly. Harry noticed the violet in her eyes had increased, and in the narrow way she held them at the moment, they looked fully violet.

Kura leaned back, not getting up from Hermione, pushing back her short brown hair.

"Can you get off?!" Hermione asked.

Kura rolled her eyes before getting up. As Hermione started to get up, Kura slammed her foot on her back.

"Hey!" Ron walked forwards, but Kura's glare stopped him.

Kura smiled sweetly and lowered herself to Hermione's ear, "You'd think you'd be smarter, Miss Brightest Witch of Her Generation."

Hermione turned her head and looked at her, "You're defending him?! He hates us!"

"No. He hates YOU. I, on the other hand, am slowly crawling my way into his heart. As creepy as that sounds..."

"Very," Harry muttered to Ron who nodded.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, "We didn't see-"

"I'm anywhere where light is present. And often times the shadows." Kura shook his question off. Turning back to Hermione, Kura cocked her head, "I don't like you. I think you're pathetic. I think you believe yourself above others. I think you have no right to put someone in their place due to how they were raised and what they were raised to believe. You'd think you've read on the worst time for the magical community. Which was around the same time Hogwarts was founded. You'd think you wouldn't stereotype all the Slytherins, yet you do. Jack, Sakura and myself are like you in one thing. But at the same time, we might as well be better."

Kura stood and turned to walk away, but the turned back around.

Hermione stood up and glared at the former Gryffindor who was finally stopped staying in their tower and moved into the Slytherin dungeons. Kura grabbed her and whispered in her ear, "If I ever catch you hurting him again...I will make sure you suffer. I've seen and done things to people who have...hurt the ones I care for. So, unless you wish to see everything, DON'T. TOUCH. HIM. AGAIN."

She leaned away and in the spur of the moment, bashed Hermione's head onto her knee.

"HERMIONE!" Ron ran over and grabbed her as she fell. He glared at Kura as she walked away.

"Kura!" Harry yelled, "What's happened to you? You've changed ever since-"

"She left." Kura finished, both knowing who she was referring to. "It's nothing that involved you Harry, but we will need you later on. If I'm ever going to get her back."

"That still doesn't explain why-"

"Because she's an idiot who can't see that not everything can go her way. She's a moron for not realizing that by seeing a group of Slytherins as evil and bullies and who knows what other stereotypes, she's doing to them, what they're doing to her. Rather...pathetic don't you think."

Kura skipped away ignoring Tsu as she walked out.

The silver haired girl shook her head and walked over to the trio.

Taking one look at Hermione, Tsu couldn't help but ask, "Who gave you the makeover?"

"Kura." Ron grumbled.

Tsu nodded. She thought Kura was acting differently. "That means we need to act soon."

"Why?"

"Oh right!" Tsu snapped her fingers, "You weren't with us Harry-"

"What about us?!"

"This doesn't involve you two since you two didn't have wacked out visions last year. Zel got her hands on a timeturner. Hopefully, with the Sennen Items, we can go back in time and get Sakura back!"

The trio shot her an odd look.

"We think Sakura went back in time...Harry, I can't explain it, but trust me, Ella and I are the same as Kura and Sakura. We can't survive without the other. Darkness is eternal, but light can die. She's losing herself because Sakura isn't here to keep that balance. Plus, really Hermione, you'd think you'd see the signs..."

"Of what?"

"That Kura likes Draco."

The trio stared at her.

Tsu snorted, "It's true! She has her eyes on a pale blond Slytherin!"

"WHY MALFOY?!"

"Because...in a way, he's like Sakura, except he's a pureblood who's half English and half French-"

More gawks.

"Okay, the way you're looking at me makes you look really are pathetic."

The trio scowled and made their way to Hagrid's.

Hermione nursed her injured face as they left.

Tsu frowned before giving a small smile, "She'll be proud of you when she hears this...surviving just like the Queen of Thieves."

She chuckled a bit before walking off.

* * *

Kura smiled slightly as she caught sight of Draco and his friends...goons...minions...whatever you wanted to call them!

"Boys, I can handle it from here!" She said as she walked over, grabbed Draco and led him away.

As soon as they were out of hearing, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be better."

Kura nodded, "I wish you would have stayed to see the beating I gave her."

Draco stared at her, "You what?"

"I don't like Hermione. Not because she's a mudblood, I'm one as well-"

"How do you say that like it's a good thing?"

"It's a gift," Kura said lazily, "anyways, I don't like her because for someone so smart, she can be a fucking idiot. One, she's either blind to Ron's crush on her, I know there's one in development, or she knows and is just pulling him along. Two, you'd think she'd know about the Salem Witch Trials. Three, you'd think she would be the bigger person...and just leave."

Draco stopped and stared at her. Wide, nearly violet, eyes looked back at him. "You're changing. Not that that's a problem, I like it."

Kura smiled at him.

"How bad was it?"

Kura smirked, "Ask my sister, when she gets back. She trained me. At my age, she could take down grown men."

Draco whistle and smiled, "Now I wish I could have seen it."

Spying the trio returning, he wrapped his around Kura just to spite them, "You know, for a mudblood you're not half bad."

"And you're not bad for," smiling at Hermione as she caught her eyes, she said in a mocking tone, "An foul-loathsome evil little cockroach!"

Hermione shook her head and stormed off.

Kura waved at Ron and Harry as they followed.

Turning back to Draco, Kura smiled, "Come on, I have something I wanna do. I'll need your help."

Draco shrugged and followed her down to the dungeons. Turning his head to look at the trio he smirked.

'Not bad for a mudblood. Not bad.'

The duo continued their way towards the dungeons, when Kura made a quick turn and pointed up. "This way, it's a short cut."

Draco looked up and frowned.

"Trust me," Kura said as she hopped onto a small opening, "I've used this before. No one else knows about it."

Rolling his eyes, Draco joined the girl. With a flash of a smile, Kura, pulled on a lever, shooting the duo upwards.

However, both shot out of the area rather quickly.

"That's the only bad thing," Kura groaned, "it doesn't make for good landings."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked around. He didn't see anything, "Was this a joke?"

Kura shook her head and paced in front of a wall.

Both teens looked on as a door appeared. Kura reached over and opened it. Taking a quick glance around, she gestured Draco to enter.

"What is this place?" He asked as she closed the door, which caused it to vanish.

Kura shrugged, "I…don't know. I found it, started to come here often. Anyways, this is what I need your help with."

She walked over to the table and the open book.

Draco walked over and looked at the book. Once he was next to her, Kura pointed to the potion. "Salire Tempore?"

Kura nodded, "Time Jump. This book, is one of the oldest books about magic. There isn't another one anywhere. Up to the challenge?" As she said that last line, she smirked.

Draco smirked back, "When do you need it by?"

He held a hand out and Kura didn't hesitate to take it, "The sooner-"

"The better?"

"Exactly."

 **Review!**


End file.
